plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave
For the version in the Garden Warfare series, see Crazy Dave (PvZ: GW). :Not to be confused with his brother Evil Dave. David Blazing, known throughout the main series as Crazy Dave, is the deuteragonist in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. In Plants vs. Zombies, during Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after Level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses and Zen Garden items. He can be rarely seen without a pot on his head. Although his narration is shown on the screen, he speaks only in weird grumbles and gibberish. When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. From the player, Crazy Dave will buy a taco that is found only on Level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode for $1000 (a diamond). He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Crazy Dave appears again in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 5. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He says it was amazing and he wants to eat it again. To do this, he has a new friend named Penny, a time machine. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. Audio These are the audios of Crazy Dave used in Plants vs. Zombies. BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY! The sound that Crazy Dave makes when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!". Short speeches The short speeches of Crazy Dave. Long speeches The long speeches of Crazy Dave. Extra long speeches The extra long speeches of Crazy Dave. Screams The screams of Crazy Dave. Gallery Trivia *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former PopCap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents PopCap parties with a pot on his head. He is acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the Plants vs. Zombies credits. *Crazy Dave is voiced by Orion Acaba. *According to PopCap, Crazy Dave is 36 years old. *In the dialogue for Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1, Crazy Dave says that he remembers the decorations from when he was "chasing squirbos as a kid", suggesting that he is in his mid-thirties to mid-forties. *In the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book, it is said that his saucepan never comes off. However, this is untrue, as seen in several in-game dialogues. *His thumbs are not visible. However, they are seen under these circumstances: ***The main menu screen on Plants vs. Zombies Online. ***Whenever he is speaking to the player in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. ***In the comic series. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *In Level 5-5, Crazy Dave states that Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the start of Level 5-10. This is a form of foreshadowing. **But strangely enough, the game calls the bungee zombie that abducts Crazy Dave "Crazy Dave Zombie" in the sprites, since Dave might be a part of his sprite. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn, Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in Level 5-10), and his pot somehow does not fall off his head. *If the player hangs around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!," "ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!!!," "All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!," and "Our prices are unbelievable!!!" *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss's weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. **If the code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A alternate version of the Konami code) is entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievements Second Life and the Steam version's Home Lawn Security. *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. ''Plants vs. Zombie Adventures'' *The Crazy Dave Sand Statue in Sweaty Palms resembled him as "The Birth of Venus". *Crazy Dave claimed that he did not like cherries and asks the player to not to tell them, referring to Cherry Bomb. *In the Player's Town, Crazy Dave was seen as "Townsperson" instead of "Crazy Dave," unlike Matilda, Burt, and Dottie, who were seen under their respective names. *In this game, he now seems to have three fingers. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Before the boss battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss refers to Crazy Dave as David. **Dr. Zomboss also infers that there is brains in Crazy Dave's taco in this dialogue. Before the battle begins, however, Crazy Dave says he cannot remember what was actually in the taco, but remembers there was not any meat in it at all after the player completes the level. **This is proven false in visualization because the player can see meat on the taco when it is dropped. *Before the boss battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss claims Crazy Dave is a sleeper agent and will "turn against the player upon saying 'Hypno-Zombnosis'." Crazy Dave then states he wants to borrow the player's brains, but then says he meant to say hot sauce. *The sarcophagus that Pharaoh Zombie wears and Mummified Gargantuar holds seems to have Crazy Dave's face on it. **This is also visible on various background elements before the level starts. Comics *Being the uncle of Patrice Blazing, Crazy Dave's last name is "Blazing". *In Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon, it is said that Crazy Dave "speaks Crazy Dave" and that 'Crazy Dave' is "its own language". **He also reveals that he lets the plants borrow his car sometimes. *The comic reveals that Crazy Dave hates cats, as he sings a song about how you should never trust a cat, and he also has an anti-cat net and anti-catnip. **This is also shown in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as Dave-bot 3000's password is 123CrazyDaveHatesCats, and Zomboss designed his Infinity Time Robot after a cat. *He is portrayed more as a crazy genius than just stupid, as he is smart enough to build a lot of insane but effective machines, such as a fire-breathing robot dinosaur. *According to Plants vs. Zombies: Grown Sweet Home, he always dreamed of having a parade and always has a parade float on standby. Easter Eggs and Cameos *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *An Easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". **Crazy Dave doesn't actually sell firearms. The closest thing to a M60 that he sells is the Gatling Pea. *Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in a mobile game known as Plague Inc.. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." ru:Безумный_Дейв fr:Dave le Dingo Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Humans